Dzieci kapitana Granta/32
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Przylądek Bernouilli. John Mangles naprzód pomyślał o tem, aby swój statek dobrze umocować i zabezpieczyć na dwóch kotwicach; tem łatwiej to się udało, że grunt był twardy, a więc bardzo do tego przyjazny. Duncan, po tylu godzinach groźnych, znalazł się nareszcie w pewnego rodzaju małym porcie naturalnym, osłoniętym od wiatrów morskich przez wysoki, okrągły przylądek. — Dziękuję ci, John! — rzekł lord Glenarvan, ściskając rękę młodego kapitana. A John uważał się za wspaniale wynagrodzonego temi wyrazami. Glenarvan nie wydał się poprzednio ze swym niepokojem i ani lady Helena, ani Marja Grant, ani Robert nawet nie domyślali się całej grozy niebezpieczeństwa tylko co minionego. Pozostawało do wyjaśnienia, do jakiego punktu wybrzeża Duncana zapędziła ta straszna burza, jak powróci do swego równoleżnika i jak daleko na południowo-zachód był oddalony od przylądka Bernouilli? Przedewszystkiem o to dopytywano Johna, który też niezwłocznie zabrał się do obserwacji. I oto okazało się, że Duncan niewiele zboczył z drogi, bo zaledwie o dwa stopnie. Jacht znajdował się pod 136° 12' długości, i 35° 07' szerokości, u przylądka Katastrof, leżącego na jednym z cyplów Australji Południowej, a o trzysta mil od przylądka Bernouilli. Naprzeciw przylądka Katastrof znajduje się przylądek Borda, stanowiący przedłużenie wyspy Kangurowej. Pomiędzy temi dwoma przylądkami ciągnie się cieśnina Investigator, wiodąca do dwu zatok dość głębokich, jednej na północ: Spencera — drugiej na południe: Świętego Wincentego. Na wschodnim brzegu tej ostatniej znajduje się port Adelajdy, stolicy tej prowincji, zwanej Australją Południową. To miasto, założone w 1836 r. i liczące czterdzieści tysięcy mieszkańców, posiada bardzo korzystne warunki handlowe i przemysłowe; głównie jednak mieszkańcy jego trudnią się uprawą żyznych gruntów, hodowaniem winnej latorośli, drzew pomarańczowych i wszystkich bogactw rolnych. Mniej tam znaleźć można inżynierów, aniżeli rolników, a usposobienie ogółu bardziej skłania się do zajęć gospodarczych, niż do obrotów handlowych, lub nauk technicznych. Czy Duncan będzie mógł tam naprawić swe uszkodzenia? Była to kwestja do rozwiązania. John Mangles chciał wiedzieć coś stanowczego pod tym względem; kazał więc nurkom zbadać część podwodną rufy. Nurkowie donieśli mu, że zgięcie się jednej ze śmig śruby przeszkadzało jej do wykonywania obrotów. Uszkodzenie to było tak ważne, iż trudno było przypuszczać, aby w Adelajdzie znaleźć było można potrzebne do naprawy przyrządy. Glenarvan, naradziwszy się z kapitanem, postanowił, że Duncan pod żaglami opłynie brzegi australijskie, szukając śladów Britannii; zatrzyma się u przylądka Bernouilli, gdzie ostatecznych jeszcze zasięgnie wiadomości, i puści się w dalszą na południe podróż, dążąc do Melbourne i tam dopiero uszkodzenia jego będą mogły być naprawione. Skoro śruba będzie w porządku, Duncan puści się w dalszą wędrówkę wzdłuż wybrzeży wschodnich, w celu uzupełnienia poszukiwań. Postanowienie to wszyscy przyjęli i zatwierdzili, a John Mangles czekał tylko na pierwszy przyjazny wiatr, aby wypłynąć na morze. Niedługo czekał. Przed wieczorem huragan ustał zupełnie, a po nim nastąpił łagodny wiatr południowo-zachodni. Porobiono wszystkie przygotowania do dalszej podróży, zaciągnięto świeże żagle i o czwartej z rana ruszono z wiatrem wzdłuż wybrzeży australijskich. We dwie godziny potem osada jachtu straciła z oczu przylądek Katastrof i ominęła cieśninę Investigator. Wieczorem opłynięto przylądek Borda i wyspę Kangurową. Jest to największa z pomiędzy małych wysepek australijskich; służy ona głównie za schronienie deportowanym. Widok jej był czarujący. Ogromny kobierzec zieloności okrywał skaliste jej brzegi, a pomiędzy zaroślami i na płaszczyznach skakały niezliczone stada kangurów, tak samo, jak to widziano przy odkryciu tej wyspy w r. 1802. Nazajutrz łodzie jachtu badały wybrzeża urwiste wyspy. Duncan znajdował się wówczas pomiędzy trzydziestym szóstym, a trzydziestym ósmym równoleżnikiem; Glenarvan postanowił nie zostawić ani jednego punktu niezwiedzonego dokładnie. Przez cały dzień 18-go grudnia jacht krążył pod rozpiętemi wszystkiemi żaglami około wybrzeża zatoki Encounter. Tam to właśnie w roku 1828 przybył podróżnik Stuart po odkryciu rzeki Murray, największej z rzek Australji Południowej. Nie były to już zieleniejące brzegi wyspy Kangurowej, lecz ponure, jałowe, wijące się nierówności niskiego wybrzeża, na których tu i owdzie dojrzeć było można skały szare, lub wydmy piaszczyste i prawdziwą suszę lądu podbiegunowego. W czasie tej żeglugi osady łodzi Duncana pracowały ciężko, ale marynarze nie uskarżali się na to. Ciągle prawie towarzyszył im lord Glenarvan z nieodłącznymi ani na chwilę Paganelem i młodym Robertem. Chcieli oni własnemi oczami wyśledzić jakiekolwiek ślady Britannii; wszystkie jednak usiłowania ich były próżne. Brzegi australijskie nie więcej mówiły pod tym względem od ziem Patagonji. Nie wypadało wszakże tracić nadziei, dopóki punkt wyraźnie wskazany w dokumencie nie będzie osiągnięty. Dnia 20-go grudnia okręt przybył do przylądka Bernouilli, położonego na samym końcu zatoki Lacépéde, gdzie także nic nie znaleziono. Nie wynika jednak z tego, aby dokument miał zawierać fałszywe wskazówki. Rozbicie Britannii nastąpiło przed dwoma laty; morze mogło, a nawet musiało roznieść i zniszczyć szczątki trójmasztowca. Zresztą krajowcy, którzy wietrzą rozbitków zdaleka, jak sępy zapach trupa, zebrali niezawodnie i uprzątnęli starannie najdrobniejsze pozostałości, a Harry Grant i jego dwaj towarzysze, wzięci do niewoli, bezwątpienia musieli być uprowadzeni w głąb kraju. Ale w takim razie upadało jedno z genjalnych przypuszczeń Paganela. Dopóki chodziło o terytorjum argentyńskie, geograf słusznie mógł utrzymywać, że cyfry dokumentu tyczyły się nie miejsca rozbicia okrętu, ale miejsca samej niewoli. W rzeczy samej wielkie rzeki Pampazji i inne mniejsze, do nich wpadające, mogły zanieść do morza szacowny dokument. Lecz w tej, gdzie byli, części Australji, rzek przerzynających trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik jest bardzo mało. Co więcej, Rio-Colorado i Rio-Negro płyną do morza przez równiny, gdy tymczasem główne rzeki australijskie: Murray, Yarra, Torrens i Darling albo wpadają jedna do drugiej, albo też do oceanu przez ujścia, które stały się przystaniami bardzo uczęszczanemi, portami żeglugi bardzo czynnej. Skądże więc w takim razie mogło być prawdopodobne, aby butelka z dokumentami mogła przepłynąć po wodach ciągle zwiedzanych i dostać się aż do oceanu Indyjskiego? Niemożliwość taka nie mogła ujść baczności przenikliwych umysłów. Przypuszczenia Paganela, bardzo właściwe co do Patagonji i prowincyj argentyńskich, upadały w Australji. Paganel sam to przyznał w rozmowie z majorem Mac Nabbsem. Widoczne było, że stopnie, oznaczone w dokumencie, tyczyły się jedynie miejsca rozbicia, a zatem i butelka musiała być rzucona w morze tylko w miejscu, gdzie rozbił się okręt Britannia, to jest na zachodniem wybrzeżu Australji. Pomimo to, jak słusznie zauważył Glenarvan, tłumaczenie to, jakkolwiek stanowcze, nie usuwało przypuszczenia o niewoli kapitana Granta. On sam zresztą wspominał o tem w tych słowach: gdzie staną się niewolnikami okrutnych krajowców. Nie było więc racji szukać koniecznie niewolników pod trzydziestym siódmym równoleżnikiem, skoro mogli się znajdować i gdzie indziej. Kwestję tę, długo rozbieraną, rozstrzygnięto ostatecznie w ten sposób, że jeżeli się nie znajdą ślady rozbitego okrętu u przylądka Bernouilli, to lordowi Glenarvanowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak powracać do Europy. Wprawdzie poszukiwania jego zakończyłyby się w takim razie bez rezultatu, niemniej jednak lord spełniłby swój obowiązek sumiennie i odważnie. Postanowienie takie zasmuciło bardzo całą osadę jachtu, a przy wodziło do rozpaczy Marję i Roberta. Udając się na brzeg w towarzystwie lorda i lady Glenarvan, oraz majora, Paganela i Johna, dzieci kapitana Granta czuły, że kwestja ocalenia ich ojca ma się rozstrzygnąć. Rozstrzygnąć, bo Paganel w jednej z poprzedzających dyskusyj bardzo słusznie dowodził, że rozbitkowie byliby już dawno powrócili do ojczyzny, gdyby ich okręt rozbił się był o skały wybrzeża wschodniego. — Nie trzeba tracić nadziei — powtarzała lady Helena dziewczęciu, siedzącemu obok niej w czółnie, niosącem je ku lądowi. — Ręka Boża nie opuści nas! — Tak jest, miss Marjo — rzekł John — zazwyczaj tak bywa, że gdy człowiek wyczerpie środki ludzkie, niebo otwiera mu w sposób nieprzewidziane drogi nowe. — Oby się słowa pańskie spełniły, panie Johnie — westchnęła Marja. Brzeg znajdował się już tylko w odległości około 100 sążni i tworzył bardzo lekką pochyłość, którą kończył się przylądek, na dwie mile zachodzący w morze. Czółno przybiło do małej przystani naturalnej, wśród tworzących się dopiero ławic koralowych, które zczasem miały uformować pasmo raf około południowej części Australji. Ale i te, które już istniały w owej chwili, mogły rozedrzeć spód okrętu, i kto wie, czy Britannia w tem właśnie miejscu nie uległa zniszczeniu wraz ze wszystkiem, co było na niej. Pasażerowie Duncana bez trudności wysiedli na brzeg zupełnie pusty. Gromady skał urwistych tworzyły linję nadbrzeżną, wysokości sześćdziesięciu do ośmdziesięciu stóp. Trudno byłoby zdobyć ten bastjon naturalny bez pomocy drabin i haków. Na szczęście jednak John Mangles bardzo wporę znalazł wyłom w odległości pół mili na południe, utworzony przez jakieś cząstkowe zawalenie się skał, do czego i rozhukane fale morskie zapewne niemało się przyłożyły podczas burz, przy zrównaniu dnia z nocą. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze zapuścili się w ten wyłom, i po dość przykrej pochyłości dotarli do wierzchołka skały. Robert, zręczny jak młody kot, wdzierał się na najstromsze ściany, budząc zazdrość w Paganelu, który jednak o wiele wyprzedzał spokojnego i zimnego majora. Z takiej dopiero wysokości ogarnąć mogli wzrokiem płaszczyznę, rozciągającą się przed nimi. Była to rozległa przestrzeń nieuprawna, zarośnięta krzakami i cierniem. Grunt był całkiem jałowy, Glenarvan porównywał go do glenów niższej Szkocji, a Paganel do nieurodzajnych stepów Bretanji. Lecz jakkolwiek okolica ta zdawała się być niezamieszkana wzdłuż wybrzeża, wdali jednak kilka budynków świadczyło o obecności człowieka i to nie dzikiego, ale człowieka pracowitego i przemyślnego. — Wiatrak! — zawołał Robert. Istotnie, w odległości jakich trzech mil widać było obracające się szybko skrzydła wiatraka. — A prawda, wiatrak! — potwierdził Paganel, zwracając w tę stronę swą szacowną lunetę — budynek równie miły jak pożyteczny, który zawsze rozwesela me oczy. — Idźmy tam co prędzej — rzekł lord Glenarvan. Puszczono się w drogę i w pół godziny potem ujrzano ziemię obrobioną ręką ludzką, przyjemnie kontrastującą z gruntem jałowym, po jakim niedawno stąpano. Już nie krzaki i zarośla, ale żywopłoty otaczały przestrzenie świeżo wykarczowane; kilka wołów i z jakie pół tuzina krów pasło się na łąkach, obsadzonych wielkiemi akacjami, sprowadzonemi z wyspy Kangurowej. Wślad zatem ukazały się łany, okryte kłosem, stogi siana, stojące rzędem jak ule, zagajniki świeżo utworzone i śliczny ogródek, godny Horacego, gdzie przyjemność łączyła się z pożytkiem; dalej szopy, budynki gospodarskie, bardzo umiejętnie rozłożone, i nareszcie domek prosty lecz wygodny, ponad którym panowały szerokie skrzydła wiatraka. W tej chwili, na szczekanie czterech psów, oznajmiające przybycie obcych, wyszedł z domu człowiek o postaci bardzo sympatycznej, mogący liczyć lat około pięćdziesięciu. Za nim postępowało pięciu jego synów; ładni i silni chłopcy, wraz z matką, ogromnie tłustą i wysoką kobietą. Łatwo było odgadnąć, że człowiek ten, otoczony liczną i zdrową rodziną, mieszkający w budynkach jeszcze nowych, wśród pól prawie dziewiczych, był kolonistą irlandzkim — który, znękany nędzą w swym kraju rodzinnym, poszedł szukać majątku i szczęścia daleko poza morzami. Nie wiedząc nawet, z kim ma do czynienia, powitał on przybyszów temi pełnemi uprzejmości słowy: — Cudzoziemcy, witajcie jako pożądani goście pod dachem Paddy O'Moore'a! — Jesteś więc Irlandczykiem? — zapytał Glenarvan, biorąc rękę, podaną mu przez kolonistę. — Byłem nim — odrzekł Paddy O'Moore — teraz zaś jestem Australijczykiem. Wejdźcie, moi panowie, a ktokolwiek jesteście, ten dom jest waszym. Wypadło przyjąć bez ceremonji zaproszenie tak uprzejme. Lady Helena i Marja Grant, prowadzone przez mistress O'Moore, weszły do domku, a synowie kolonisty pomagali tymczasem podróżnym do zdjęcia z siebie strzelb i przyborów myśliwskich. Dół cały zajmowała obszerna widna sala, świeżo z kloców zbudowana. Umeblowanie stanowiło kilka ławek w ściany wmurowanych i pomalowanych barwami żywemi, i dziesięć stołków, dwa kredensy dębowe, napełnione białym fajansem i naczyniami miedzianemi, oraz szeroki i długi stół, przy którym ze dwadzieścia osób mogło zasiąść wygodnie. Podano obiad. Dymiącą wazę otaczały rozstawione na stole półmiski z rostbefem, udźcem baranim, winogronami i pomarańczami. Wszystkiego było poddostatkiem. Gospodarstwo byli tak uprzejmi, stół tak obficie zastawiony i tak ponętnie wyglądał, że trudno było nie zasiąść do biesiady. Czeladź folwarczna przyszła także do wspólnego z panami stołu. Paddy O'Moore wskazywał ręką miejsca, przeznaczone dla gości. — Spodziewałem się was, moi panowie, i czekałem na was — rzekł kolonista do lorda Glenarvan. — Czekałeś na nas? — zapytał lord mocno zdziwiony. — Oczekuję zawsze na przybywających — odpowiedział Irlandczyk. Potem głosem poważnym, wśród stojącej z uszanowaniem drużyny, odmówił katolicką modlitwę przed jedzeniem. Lady Helena wzruszona była tą prostotą obyczajów i czytała na twarzy swego męża, iż podziela jej uczucia. Przystąpiono do pożywania darów Bożych, i zaraz zawiązała się rozmowa ogólna. Irlandczycy są tak bliskimi Szkotów sąsiadami! TweedRzeka dzieląca Anglję od Szkocji., mierząca kilka tylko sążni szerokości, głębszy stanowi pomiędzy Anglją i Szkocją przedział, aniżeli dwudziestomilowy kanał Irlandzki, oddzielający starą Kaledonję od zielonego Erynu. Paddy O'Moore opowiedział swą historję — historję wszystkich emigrantów, których nędza wypędza z własnego kraju. Wielu podąża daleko szukać fortuny, a znajdują troski tylko i nieszczęścia. Skarżą się wtedy na los, zamiast na własne niedołęstwo, lenistwo i złe nałogi. Kto żyje skromnie, oszczędnie i pracuje wytrwale, temu się powodzi i ten opływa w dostatki. Takim był właśnie Paddy O'Moore. opuścił on Dundalk, gdzie umierał z głodu, uszedł z całą rodziną do krain australijskich, pogardził zarobkami górników, a wziął się do mniej wprawdzie wdzięcznej, ale pewniejszej pracy rolnika; wylądował w Adelajdzie i w dwa miesiące potem rozpoczął swój nowy zawód, tak już w tej chwili świetnie rozwinięty. Całe terytorjum Australji Południowej podzielone jest na osady, obejmujące po ośmdziesiąt akrów ( 120 morgów). Takie działy rząd ustępuje kolonistom, a każdy pracowity rolnik może zarobić na utrzymanie i jeszcze coś odłożyć. Wiedział o tem Paddy O'Moore. Dopomagały mu wielce jego wiadomości agronomiczne. Żył, oszczędzał, sprzedawał swoje produkty z zarobkiem, z wieśniaka irlandzkiego wyszedł na właściciela ziemskiego, a chociaż w nowym zawodzie dwa lata dopiero pracował, posiadał już pięćset akrów gruntu, własną uprawionego pracą i pięćset sztuk pięknego bydła; z niewolnika, jakim był w Europie, stał się panem niezależnym i do tego w kraju najswobodniejszym na kuli ziemskiej. Po skończonem opowiadaniu, gości emigranta irlandzkiego serdeczne i szczere złożyli mu życzenia dalszej pomyślności. Paddy O'Moore spodziewał się nawzajem usłyszeć historję swych gości, ale nie zaczepiał ich o to, nie zarzucał pytaniami. Lord Glenarvan sam miał bezpośredni interes rozpocząć rozmowę o Duncanie, jego obecności u przylądka Bernouilli, o poszukiwaniach, jakie czynił; jednakże, jako człowiek praktyczny i prosto do celu idący, zapytał najprzód Irlandczyka, czy nie wie czego o losie rozbitego okrętu Britannia. Odpowiedź Paddy O'Moore'a nie była pocieszająca. Nie słyszał nigdy o takim okręcie. Od dwu lat żaden statek nie zabłądził do tych wybrzeży, ani powyżej, ani poniżej przylądka. Ponieważ zaś rozbicie się Britannji nastąpiło przed dwoma dopiero laty, mógł przeto z największą twierdzić pewnością, że nieszczęśliwi nie byli wyrzuceni na tę część wybrzeży zachodnich. — Teraz pozwól, milordzie, że ja zapytam, jaki masz interes,dopytując o to? Glenarvan więc opowiedział zkolei koloniście całą historję dokumentu, podróż swego jachtu i wszelkie usiłowania w celu odszukania kapitana Granta. Nie taił się z tem, że zapewnieniami swemi Irlandczyk mimowolnie rozpraszał najdroższe jego nadzieje i wiarę w możność odnalezienia kiedyś rozbitków. Wyznanie to lorda Glenarvana bolesne sprawiło wrażenie na słuchaczach. Oczy Roberta i Marji zaszły łzami. Paganel nie znajdował słów pociechy lub nadziei. John Mangles nie mógł utaić swych cierpień. Już rozpacz ogarniała dusze tych zacnych ludzi, którzy z tak szlachetną bezinteresownością puścili się na bezowocną podróż do tych krain oddalonych, gdy nagle dały się słyszeć te wyrazy. — Milordzie, podziękuj Bogu. Jeżeli kapitan Grant znajduje się przy życiu, to z pewnością żyje na ziemi australijskiej!